Bits and Pieces
by nightmareking
Summary: One-shots centering around Wander and Dominator. Rated for reasons/
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a collective one-shot series written alongside brave kid. Some will be AU, OOC or whatever. Please enjoy.**

Joey Wander leaned against his locker and looked around the halls, "You might as well give up," he looked over to his best friend Hayley Sylvia, "She isn't worth your time. Hell she isn't worth anyone's time. She's going to drop out and end up pregnant with a low paying job,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Syl," he smirked and continued to look around, "Besides she might be the school bitch, but I know there's a nice person somewhere in there."

"What did you just say?" he slowly looked back and saw Jessica Dominator holding her school books and glaring at him, "Well you hat wearing freak? What did you just call me?"

"Well uh…you um…"

The bell rang and they looked up. Dominator groaned, "Whatever, I have to go," She turned and walked away.

Wander watched as she walked away, "Are you going to give up now?" he looked at Sylvia, "Give up Wander, you're better than she is and you deserve better."

"I don't know," he pushed himself off his locker, "C'mon Syl, we've got history." Sylvia nodded and they began walking to class.

A few nights later, the students were in the gym, enjoying the prom. Wander was getting something to drink, "Fancy party," he looked back to see the school bully William Hater, "What do you think banjo?"

Wander groaned and pushed him aside, "Dude you're drunk. Get something to eat and try to sober up."

"Whatever," Hater chuckled and walked away. Wander rolled his eyes and walked back to Sylvia.

While everyone was enjoying themselves, Wander's eyes began wandering around the gym. He stopped at the far corner when he saw a figure hunched over with their back towards everyone. He looked at Sylvia and saw she was talking to Robert Peepers and her back was turn towards him. He looked back to the figure and walked over to them.

He walked up to the figure and said, "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine freak,"

Wander's eyes widened, "Dominator?" she looked back with an angered look on her face, "What uh…what's wrong? Why are you here and not having fun?"

"None of your business. Just leave me alone," Wander just stared at her, "I said leave!"

She turned away from him, "But I don't want to leave," Dominator groaned in annoyance, "I want to know what's wrong and if I can help."

"Fine, you want to know? Are you that pathetic that you won't go away unless I tell you?" Dominator looked back, "Fine, I'll tell you. I came here with Hater and his stupid ass decided to bring a few flasks ad got drunk before he left me. The stupid fuck isn't worth the air he breathes,"

He nervously chuckled, "I guess you're right," he looked at her saddened expression and he looked back as a slow song began to play. He sighed and extended out his hand. Dominator looked at it and then looked at Wander in confusion, "It's not right to leave you on prom like that. Even the biggest bitch in school deserves at least one dance,"

Dominator sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever, I mean I don't have anything else to lose." She stood up and took his hand before they started walking to the floor.

The two danced around everyone else and Dominator sighed, "Is something wrong?"

She looked at Wander and saw the concern behind his eyes. She sighed again, "I'm fine, freak. Don't worry about me." Wander arched a brow and nodded.

The night slowly died and Wander walked out of the gym with Dominator next to him. He looked at her and sighed, "Well I hope you enjoy yourself,"

"I guess I did. Thanks freak," Wander nodded and then sighed again, "Alright, what's bugging you freak?"

"You know what, I'm probably going to get my ass kicked for this, but it'll be worth it."

He kissed her and Dominator's eyes widened. Wander moved back and Dominator shook her head and laughed, "C'mon freak, let's start some trouble. It's prom after all," Wander looked confused and followed her away from the school.

 **First one-shot in this series and more is coming. Like I said at the beginning that some are going to AU and OOC. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brave kid: Thanks.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Does anyone read the ANs anymore?**

 **IceFireHeartandSoul: More is coming.**

 **Anyway here's something brave kid came up with. Enjoy.**

Sylvia dragged Wander by the arm down a long corridor. Wander looked around in confusion, "Hey Syl, where are we going?"

Sylvia sighed and rolled her eyes, "Just stop worrying Wander, I'm taking you to see someone to give you a few lessons on the universe."

Wander arched a brow as Sylvia led him to a room with a table and chair on each side in the center. He looked at the chair and then at Sylvia, "Sit down and be patient Wander. They'll be here in a few minutes."

Sylvia turned and walked out of the room while Wander looked at the chair. He walked up to it and walked around it a few times, "What do I need to learn about the universe? I'm a former Galactic…uh….boring!"

"Boring?" he looked back to see Dominator walking in, several books in hand and glasses on the top of her head, "So my class is boring to you?"

"Dominator?" she smirked and continued walking through the room. Wander looked at her and asked, "What are you doing here? And why did you say my class?"

"Didn't your little friend tell you that someone is going to teach you about the universe?" Wander groaned and Dominator sat on the chair opposite of him, "Are you ready?"

"Like I have a choice," Dominator half smirked and opened one of the books and she began reading it while Wonder looked around with bored expression on his face.

"And it could take ten billion years for to galaxies to collide with one another." ( **More or less true** ) she looked up when she heard snoring and saw Wander sleeping.

She growled and slammed the book door, causing Wander to jolt up, "Twenty-five!" he looked around before looking at the annoyed face of Dominator and he groaned, "I'm still stuck in this boring hellhole."

Dominator sighed and shook her head, "Look you little orange idiot, your friend came to me and personally asked me to help you with this. I could've said no, I should've said no,"

'Then why didn't you?" Wander gave a smug look, "And better question, why do I need to learn all this stuff?"

Dominator sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She then looked up and said, "I'll tell you what. If you can try to pay attention and then tell me what you've learned, I'll try to reward you," Wander thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement and Dominator picked the book up again.

Sylvia walked down the corridor and chuckled to herself, "Maybe she managed to teach him a few things and maybe the little wandering weirdo drove her crazy."

She walked into the room and only spotted the table and two chairs. She scratched the side of her head, "What? Did she kidnap him…no, I have a few of her belongs as collateral so she wouldn't do anything like that." She began looking around, "So where are they?" She began to wander around.

She came to a corridor and heard loud moans coming from the room next to her. She opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw Wander on his back on the bed with Dominator on top of him, both naked and Wander playing with Dominator's breast and she was moving her hips. She cleared her throat and they looked up and Wander smirked, "Hey Syl, I finally learned a few things about…"

Before he could finish Sylvia pushed Dominator off of Wander and pulled Wander off of the bed. She glared at Dominator, "One job, you were supposed to teach him about the universe, not rape him!" she turned and began pulling Wander out of the room, "You belongings will be sent to you in the next few days."

She pulled Wander out of the room and Wander looked back to see Dominator giving him a few seductive looks and he smirked and winked before the door closed.

 **Second one-shot and I'm going to say this in like the first five one-shots, some are going to be AU and sometimes characters are going to be OOC. Anyway enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red the Pokémon Master: Author Notes.**

 **Brave kid: Thanks.**

 **IceFireHeartandSoul: Thanks, that's why I have it M rated because it's going to get into more detail than just that and you'll find out.**

 **Anyway here's something that kept me up half the night.**

Wander and Sylvia walked down the road, heading towards Sylvia's grandmother's house. Wander grunted in annoyance and Sylvia looked at him in confusion, "Is something wrong Wander?" he looked back with a look of anger in his eyes, "What's bugging you little buddy?"

"Nothing," Wander snapped and ran away from her, leaving her confused.

She scratched the side of her head, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's lonely," she heard a voice say and she looked back to see Lord Hater leaning against a tree.

Sylvia's eyes narrowed and she growled, "What the hell are you talking about Hater? How is Wander lonely?"

Hater sighed and rolled his eyes, "Are you that blind?" Sylvia looked annoyed, "Think about it this way, everyone in the universe has at least one family member except for one person. And we all know who that person is."

Sylvia looked confused as she looked towards the direction Wander had run off in. She looked back at Hater, "He has a family. Me, my brothers and my grandmother all care about him as…"

"You probably do and that's good, but that doesn't make it any better, in fact it makes it worse," Sylvia arched a brow, "That constantly reminds him that he doesn't have a family and it's starting to get to him."

"Alright, how do you know this and why do you even care? I know you hate Wander,"

"The idiot may hate the Star Nomad, but he's right," they heard a voice coming from a branch on the tree and they looked up to see Lord Dominator resting on a sturdy branch, "The little knucklehead is feeling lonely and what you're doing is making it a thousand times worse."

"How do you know this?" Dominator ignored her and just hummed to herself, "Whatever, I'm going find him and tell him that we see him as a…"

"You don't listen, do you?" she stopped and looked back to Dominator, "You are going to make his mood worse if you use the word family and he might end up snapping." She jumped down and walked over to her with a conniving smile on her face, "I'll tell you what, I'll find him and bring him back to you safe and sound and a little calmer."

Sylvia growled and Hater voiced, "I think she's the only one to help," Sylvia looked at him in shock, "I'm just saying, Dominator knows what it's like to be alone. Sure she has a family, but it is worth a try."

She shook her head and looked at Dominator, "I'm going with you rather you like it or not." Dominator shrugged her shoulders and the two began to walk away.

They walked down the road silently and soon came to a fork in the road. They looked at the two sides and Dominator sighed, "I'll go left," Sylvia uneasily nodded as she took the road on the right and Dominator traveled left.

Wander sat on a rock with an annoyed expression on his face and tears blurring his eyes. He dried his eyes and let out a shaky sigh, "I know they're trying to help, but I don't think it's helping."

"Then you should tell them that,"

He jumped and looked back to see Dominator staring at him. He growled and got ready to fight when Dominator held her hands up, "Relax you hyperactive idiot. I'm not trying to start anything, I'm just here to help," Wander looked confused as Dominator walked up to him and sat down next to him before pulling him back down.

The two sat in silence and stared out into the distance. Dominator sighed before starting, "It isn't easy, is it?" Wander looked at her, "Being alone like this and having a best friend who practically rubs their family in your face like that."

"Yeah well…whatever, I have no idea where the planet of the Nomads is and I don't really care," he lay down with his hands behind his head, "And for that matter, what are you trying to do and why do you care about my personal issues?"

Dominator sighed, "Look idiot, I might be evil, but I know boundaries when I see them and your friend pushed them too many times and it hurt you." She looked at him, "She's just trying to help the same could be said with the rest of your friends." He looked away from her and Dominator frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Look, if you need to talk, I could probably make some time in my busy schedule to talk to you. I might know a few things about the Star Nomads,"

He looked back and saw a stern yet sincere look on her face. He sighed and nodded, "Alright we better find your friend before she gets worried."

She stood up and Wander pulled her back and hugged her, surprising her, "Thanks Dominator, I don't think I can properly thank you for doing this. It means a lot,"

Dominator sighed and hugged him back. They stayed like that for a few moments and Dominator sighed, "Let's go idiot, your friend is still looking for you," Wander nodded and kissed her cheek. Her eyes widened and her face turned a light red, "If you do that again, I'll knock your teeth down your throat."

Wander chuckled and nodded, "Alright that's fair," they stood up and began walking back towards the main trail.

 **Small friendship between the two and everything. Anyway let me know what you all think and enjoy everyone and enjoy your holiday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brave kid: Here's the one you suggested.**

 **Enjoy.**

Sylvia, Wander, Hater and Peepers looked around in slight horror as they saw the dungeon that held them. The main door opened and Dominator walked in with a suit of armor following her. Wander's eyes widened as he walked back towards the wall and the three looked at him in confusion and Sylvia asked, "Wander? Are you alright?"

Wander shook as he stared at the suit of armor. Dominator smirked as she opened the cell and walked over to Wander, "Don't be ashamed Wander, you should tell your little friends that you're my husband,"

"Husband," Sylvia, Hater and Peepers shouted in unison. Sylvia looked at Wander and let out a force chuckle, "She's joking, right you wandering weirdo? You two aren't married, right?"

Wander kept staring at the armor in horror and Dominator sighed, "Alright, I'll explain everything then." She looked at them and began explaining, "The people on my planet roamed the galaxy, concurring planets and killing anyone who stood in our way. We soon made it to the Nomad planet and got ready to concur it when the Nomad King and my father made a deal with one another. In exchange to keep their freedom, the princess of my planet, me, will marry the prince of the Nomads,"

The three looked at her and then at Wander. They looked back to Dominator and pointed to Wander and Dominator nodded. Hater shook his head and growled, "Wait, I thought the Nomads were wiped out centuries ago,"

"You obviously don't know your history," Dominator laughed and Hater looked confused.

Peepers sighed and began to explain, "The Nomads weren't wiped out, but since their planet was lost for so long, everyone just assumed they were destroyed."

"That's correct," they looked at Dominator as she continued the story, "but unfortunately, little Wander managed to escape after our wedding night and I've been searching all over for him. My father even designed a special suit of armor to track him down, but he was a tricky one."

Sylvia looked at her best friend and slowly walked up to him, "Wander, this is a sick prank, right? None of this is real,"

Wander looked at her and sighed, "It's not a prank." the three of them looked shocked, "Everything she said is true. I was terrified that she was going to kill me in my sleep because of her nature and after she went to get ready for the night I snuck out, knowing damn well I was going to be followed."

Dominator smirked and held him close, "And now that I got you back, we can rule the galaxy without any trouble." She looked at Wander and saw he was looking towards the others with a saddened expression on his face, "Oh don't worry your little friends will be spared. They could be our servants."

"And if I refuse your offer?"

Dominator smirked, "Well then I'll simply take you with me and kill your little friends. The choice is yours," Wander looked at the three and then looked at Dominator with an annoyed look crossing his face and he nodded, "Good boy, I knew you'd make the right choice." She picked him up and began carrying him out of the cell, "Don't worry, our sleeping quarters are far better than this musty cell,"

Wander sighed and looked back to the others and saw a look of hurt and betrayal on Sylvia's face before he frowned and turned away.

 **There might be another part to this one. But due to computer issues I had to cut this a little short and I don't know if this is what you wanted brave, but enjoy everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Scrappy Doo Fan: Yeah alright.**

 **Brave kid: Here's the second part.**

 **Enjoy.**

Wander sat in the bed chamber and looked around in annoyance. He sighed and shook his head, "Well…I'm doomed." He fell back with his hands behind his head, "I guess since Sylvia is fine then I shouldn't complain." He heard the door open and he looked up and saw Dominator enter in nothing but her undergarments. Wander growled, "Alright, you kidnapped me and my friends and you got what you wanted."

"I didn't get what I want…not entirely at least," Wander looked confused as Wander walked up to him.

Sylvia, Peepers and Hater sat in the cell that held them and Sylvia shook her head, "So this is going to be our life now. We're going to be servants to Dominator and Wander and Wander is somehow married to Dominator."

"You think you know someone," Peepers commented.

Sylvia sighed and they heard screaming and they looked up. Hater chuckled and shook his head, "It sounds like she's torturing the little idiot." Sylvia growled as her eyes shifted around the room.

Dominator was on top of Wander with Wander's hands on her waist. Wander looked annoyed and rolled his eyes, ' _I need to get out of here before this woman kills me._ '

Dominator looked down and questioned, "What are you thinking about?" Wander shook his head, "Are you sure? You're not thinking about escaping again, are you?"

"Not like I have a choice in the matter,"

"Good," Dominator leaned down with a smirk on her face, "Because if you do, I'll kill your friends and I'll start with dear Sylvia," Wander's eyes widened, "Now continue," Wander growled and continued what he was doing.

 **Brief update in the last one. Sorry for the shortness, but this one wasn't going to go anywhere after this. Anyway enjoy everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Brave kid: Thanks.**

 **Nahuel Fire39: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Uh…okay? Right, ignoring that.**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

Hater stood in the corridor, holding a small vial of red liquid with a grin on his face. Wander tilted his head and looked in confusion, "What are you doing?"

Hater looked at him and shushed him, "I have a crazy idea and that's all I'm saying." Wander arched a brow, "Just stay out of my way idiot."

Wander got ready to say something when they heard footsteps walking down the hall. Hater looked up with a smirk as they saw Dominator enter the room. She opened her eyes and they narrowed at the unwanted guests before her, "What are you morons…"

Before she had a chance to finish, Hater opened the vial and splashed the contents on Dominator's face. Wander's eyes widened and he ran past Hater and removed his hat. Reaching inside, he pulled out a towel and held it up to her, "Sorry about my friend, Dominator, I don't know what's gotten into him."

Dominator rubbed her eyes and opened them, an angry expression on her face. She looked at Wander and her expression softened, confusing the Nomad, "Uh Dominator, are you okay?"

Dominator ignored him and took the towel off of him. She dried her face and glared at Hater, who had a frown on his face. He leaned towards Wander and hissed, "Why did you do that?" he looked up in confusion, "She was supposed to see me first, you damn…"

Hater felt an icy cold wind blow past him, send shivers down his spine. They looked up to see Dominator glaring at them, "What are you doing on my ship, Hater?"

They looked shocked and Hater pointed towards Wander, "He's here too,"

Dominator rolled her eyes, "I know he's here, but I didn't ask why he's here I asked what you're doing here! And more importantly what gave you the bright idea to splash me like that?"

"Uh…funny story,"

"I'm not laughing," she looked back, "Guards!" several robots surrounded Wander and Hater. The two looked up in slight fear and they heard Dominator order, "Show Hater the way off my ship."

The robots grabbed Hater and began dragging him out of the room. Wander began to follow them when Dominator stood in front of him with a small smile crossing her lips, "Oh, hey Dominator." She continued to stare at him, "I hope you're okay. Now if you excuse me, I should go too before Sylvia worries about me."

He was about to walk past her when Dominator stopped him and began pushing him deeper into the room, "Don't worry, I'm sure your friend will be just fine without you. We however need to talk,"

"We do?"

Dominator smirked, "Glad you agree," Dominator sat one her throne and she set Wander in between her legs.

Dominator began rubbing the top of his head and Wander said, "Uh…you said we needed to talk. Well I don't know if you know this, but this isn't talking."

"Of course, you're right," Wander looked confused, "Well you little idiot, I have these strange feelings and I don't know how to explain them so I was hoping you could help me."

Wander's eyes widened as he looked at his wrist, "Wow would you look at that…I need to uh…meet up with Sylvia at the place for the thing."

He tried to jump off of the throne only to be pulled back as Dominator wrapped her arms around him tightly. He looked up with a slightly frightened look on his face, "Don't worry about meeting your friend. We still have a few things to talk about." She stood up and began pulling Wander by the arm, "And we'll have more privacy in my room,"

"Your room," Wander squeaked and Dominator nodded, "Why?" Dominator ignored him and continued to pull him by the arm and Wander tried to break free.

Wander nervously sat on Dominator's bed and looked around. He looked at the curtain that Dominator was behind. He quietly got off of the bed and tiptoed to the door. The door opened and Wander saw two robots standing in front of him with their guns at the ready, "Hey guys," he grinned, "I was just…going to get something to drink." The robots just stared at him.

Wander closed the door and walked back to the bed. He let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head.

The curtain flew opened and he looked up to see Dominator walking up to him wearing lacy black lingerie. He watched as she crawled onto the bed and shot him a seductive look, "Wander, my bed is pretty big. Why don't you join me?"

"I uh…I have a choice?" Dominator laughed and pulled him up to her, "I'm guessing that's a no." Dominator grinned and nodded before pressing her lips against his. Wander's eyes widened, ' _What's going on? Hater splashed something on her face, I offered her a towel and then she acted funny. Hater said that…that…first and…this is kind of nice._ '

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her butt. Dominator moaned and pulled away and looked at him with a smirk, "So are you ready for some real fun?"

Wander looked confused as Dominator lightly pushed him back and knelt up and slowly began to remove the lingerie. Wander's eyes widened as he stared at Dominator's exposed breasts and he felt the blood rush from his head, ' _What uh…what am I doing here? What is she…beautiful and…I uh…I better leave,_ ' he cleared his throat, "Uh…Dominator I uh…I need to um…leave before…you know."

Dominator smirked, took hold of his hands and pulled them up to her breasts, "Give them a little squeeze Wander," Wander looked at her in shock, "Go on, do it,"

He swallowed hard and lightly squeezed her breasts, "Ha, warm and soft."

"I try,"

He looked up and felt Dominator's lips press against his again. He internally sighed, ' _Well I guess I'm not leaving anytime soon. Oh well,_ ' he continued to squeeze her breasts, causing her to moan in his mouth.

 **Here you go and brave kid I did a few altercations to this. Hope that's okay.**


End file.
